One Night Can Change Everything
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Based on 5x11 after Kim and Adam leave Molly's together. What happpens when Adam decides to fight for her, for them? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Ok so I've been watching Burzek videos lately and that scene at the end of the episode 5x11 where they go back home couldn't be passed up so I decided to write a...I'm not sure how long it'll be fic. Warning: Rated M, enjoy.**

* * *

"So, that story you told Isabel." He trailed of as they sat at the bar at Molly's, a beer in hand.

"It wasn't you."

"Ok." he kept his eyes trained on her.

"I'm serious." She finally looked at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Ok." He said, still not sure. "Yeah I believe you but just in case you're lying, I would like to know." He said but she cut him.

"Adam, Adam." She had to say his name twice to gain his attention. "I was just trying to get a witness to flip, simple as that. There's no need to go backwards okay. I'm just not in the mood." She went back to looking at the beer she was nursing in her hands.

"Well if you want, we can go back to my place." He offered.

"Talk about going backwards." She looked at him from the stool next to him when he suggested they started something between the two again.

"Maybe we can make things move forward."

"No." Kim left no place for a discussion.

"Why not? Why not give it a shot?" Adam asked, hopeful.

"Because. We work together and we're in totally different places." She wasn't up to having her heart go through it again.

"Okay." Adam said, defeated. He took a pull of his beer to keep his mind from wandering.

"Having said that, I feel like having a little fun tonight." She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. "Let's get out of here." Her hand was on his cheek and he kissed her.

They drove back to his place in separate cars. She had made it clear that this was meant to be just one night but he wasn't giving up on her, on them. He had never stopped loving her and he was determined to do everything in his power to win her back. It didn't take long after they stumbled inside his apartment for their lips to be glued together again and Adam's hands roaming under her shirt. She pushed his coat off his shoulders and threw it on the ground. He pushed her shirt up her abs and over her arms, throwing it somewhere along the way.

Their chemistry and physical attraction was never an issue between the two but Adam's inability to commit had been the thing to do them in. Tonight wasn't about that though. Tonight was about their physical attraction and nothing else, at least where Kim was concerned. They made it to his bedroom and they were already half naked. Seeing her all flushed with desire always had the desiring effect on him and now wasn't an exception. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her soundly, his tongue asking for permission every single time, something she granted willingly. He pulled her up against him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly lowered her over her covers and kissed a trail down her neck, over the material of her bra and down her taunt stomach, his fingers working on the button of her jeans. She raised her hips in an effort to make it easier on him and he pushed them down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She moaned as his kisses found the inside of her thigh, her body arching into his ministrations. She didn't know what she had been missing on until now. Her body lit on fire at every one of his touch, her fingers finding his hair, tugging at it lightly.

"Kim." His hot breath against her skin had her shivering with want.

"Don't think tonight." It came out as a whimper, her body needing Adam more than anything tonight. He waisted no time and inserted a finger deep inside her. He was going to enjoy himself tonight and concentrate on Kim, reminding her what she was missing.

Her heavy breathing combined with the contraction of her walls stopped Adam's foreplay and she pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into her. Pushing all the way inside her was like coming home and his movements reflected how much he had missed her. She had been his home and safe place and it was only when he was with her that he knew that he had everything he could ever need. They made love twice before they finally succumbed to sleep, the two completely exhausted but thoroughly satisfied.

Kim woke to an extra weight against her hip, making her smile. She didn't regret the previous night but she knew that it was just a one time thing so she tried to pull herself from him only for him to pull her closer against his chest.

"Where are you going?" He murmured against her back, placing a kiss between both shoulder blades.

"I have to get going Adam." She said but didn't move a muscle.

"Stay for breakfast." He knew he was asking a lot but it was worth the try.

"I'm sorry Adam but I can't." He finally released his hold on her, allowing her to get out from under the covers. "Last night was fun but it can't go any farther than that." She insisted, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"Why not?" Adam finally propped himself on his elbows, watching her scramble to find her clothes.

"Adam, don't." She looked at him for the first time.

"Don't what?" He was suddenly growing exasperated. "Don't miss the way you feel against me when we wake up in the morning? Don't miss going to bed with you wrapped in my arms?" He finally sat up. "Cuz it felt damn right last night darling and I want this to work, I need us to work."

"It can't work Adam."

"Why not?"

"It just can't." She sighed as she got dressed. She wasn't willing to get her heart broken again. It was easier to keep her feelings out of this one and just move on. "I have to go." Her movements were fast and she was out the door before Adam made it to his bedroom door.

"Damn it!" He yelled, his hand connecting with the wall. This was not the way he was expecting last night to end but he also decided right then that he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. He headed for the shower ready to fight for her. He wasn't going to let her get out of his grasp so easily this time.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so it's a shorter chapter than what I'm accustomed t writing and I don't know how long I'll make it but I need my Burzek fix as much as all of us out there. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love reading your thoughts. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the chapter it means a lot. this chapter wrote itsef today so here it is.**

* * *

Adam stared at the wall where his hand had connected and he could see the small groove it had done. He couldn't believe that she was willing to throw away what they had again. He knew he wasn't perfect, far from it, but he was willing to work hard to get her back, to show her he was the man that she needed him to be. He grabbed a quick shower, knowing Kim was going to head home for a quick change of clothes at least. He was out the door in no time and he headed to the small bakery close to the district where he knew they had the coffee she loved with the muffins she insisted she get each time they had gone there when they were still together.

He was actually surprised to be the first in the bullpen but he put the coffee and muffin on her desk and started working on his case load, having fallen behind a bit in the past week or so. Everyone started trickling in a few minutes later and Adam suddenly couldn't concentrate fully on the paperwork he was doing right now. He was waiting for Kim to get in and when she finally did show up at the top of the stairs, she ignored him but his eyes were on her until she set her coat on her chair and took a seat. He stood and geared up for the break room just as she looked his way.

He was waiting by the coffee machine waiting for his cup to be ready but he was staring at the Chicago skyline, lost in thought.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my coffee?" Adam turned around with a genuine confused look on his face.

"Don't try to play smart ass with me Adam!" Kim growled. "I'm talking about the coffee and the muffin."

"Well i grabbed some breakfast on my way and I thought you'd like it. I remember we used to go there on our days off even it was far from your place because you loved the blueberry pancakes there."

"You said it, used to. Whatever game you're playing, stop!"

"I'm not playing any games Kim." The anger was rising in his chest and his voice was rising too. "I told you this morning what I wanted and i'm sure as hell going to fight this time." And he stormed out and down the stairs, he needed some air. He pushed the doors to the district open hard and headed to the parking lot. He paced, running his hands through his hair. "DAMN IT!" He yelled as someone found themselves in his peripheral vision.

"Talk to me Ruzek, what the hell happened up there?" He wasn't surprised that Kevin had come to find him.

"I slept with her last night okay?"

"Come on Ruzek, stop playing with her." Kevin hated being between the two but what he hated most was Kim having her heart broken.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? She's the one who said she wanted to have FUN. I woke up this morning and everything felt right but I can't walk about from her, not this time, not again."

"Sorry, I didn't know." The one thing he knew was that Adam had never stopped loving Kim, no matter how it ended between the two. "What's your plan?" He also knew that Kim still loved Adam, no matter how much she denied it. She was lying to herself but Kevin could see through her bullshit.

"I don't have one." He stopped pacing and leaned against his truck. "All I know is that i won't give up this time. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back, even if I need to do some grovelling to make that happen."

"That's my boy." Kevin smirked as he clapped a hand on both his shoulders. "Come on, let's get back inside." Adam was happy to have Kevin in his corner.

Kim moved aside just in time for Adam to walk past her. She had never seen him so mad at her and if she was being honest with herself, last night wasn't just a one night but she was scared to have her heart broken again and she raised the walls back up as soon as the sun had risen.

Hailey saw Kim come out of the break room after hearing the whole outburst so she quietly gave her a head motion towards the break room and Kim followed her willingly.

"What was that all about Burgess?" Hailey looked around the locker room to make sure that they were alone.

"We slept together last night." Kim blurted out, letting herself fall on the bench.

"You did what again?" Hailey had heard the gist of what had happened between the two from Jay but they seemed like friendly ex's while on shift, their past relationship not an issue between them.

"It was a long evening and we were having a beer, talking and he said something about moving forward together and i said no but that I was willing to have a little fun so we ended up at his place and I spent the night."

"Aww come on Burgess, that's not fair." Hailey had seen right through Adam's facade. "That boy still loves you, it's obvious."

"Yeah and he broke my heart." Her eyes were filled with tears. She knew she had part of the blame to bare on her shoulders but he wasn't willing to commit and I can't let my heart be vulnerable like that, not again."

"Well it seems to me that he won't stop until you've changed your mind. Are you ok with that?"

"I don't know Hailey. I don't think that he's changed and I don't think that I could take the pain again."

"I get that Kim but it doesn't mean the two of you can't have something casual, see where it leads. He might just surprise you." She pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for the pep talk Hailey, I'll think about it." She knew she had a lot of things to digest but now wasn't the time to do that.

"Come on. Go splash a bit of water on your face and let's get through today."

When the girls returned to the bullpen, Kevin and Adam had returned and the two were hunched down on paperwork. It was a slow day and it was gearing up to stay that way and the quiet wasn't helping the confusing state Kim's mind was in and she caught herself glancing at Adam more than once and she shook her head, trying to shake her from her thoughts.

"Suit up everyone, we've got a heater." Adam was more than happy to hear they had a case, the silence in the bullpen was killing him. All he could think of was Kim and ways to get her back and it hindered his concentration on the report in front of him.

The guys ended up at Molly's, Kim doing back home to relax in a tub after a particular brutal foot chase. Jay had found his brother in a back booth and Kevin was left with Adam at the bar.

"So what you gonna do now?" Kevin tried to get Adam out of his head as he scratched at the label on his beer bottle.

"Don't know yet. You know if she's coming tonight?" His eyes were still on his bottle.

"She was headed home, her right knee was in bad shape." Adam finally looked at Kevin, worry in his eyes. "Foot chase, says it twisted."

"Damn, she didn't say anything."

"She's tough, you know that."

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly.

"You got a minute?" No one had noticed Hailey sneaking up on them.

"Who? Me?" Adam pointed at himself.

"Yeah you."

"Sure." She walked towards the back of the bar where there was an empty booth. "What's up?" Adam slid on one side and Hailey took a spot in front of him.

"You love Kim?" Adam was taken aback by her question.

"I've never stopped loving her Upton. What's your angle?"

"My angle is that I'm looking out for Burgess and you're my friend so I just got a few words for you; If you're not one hundred percent sure about what you want, you have to let her go. But if you love her like I think you do, fight for her and keep her happy, her heart isn't equipped for a second round."

"Noted. Thanks Upton." Hailey gave him a small smile and a nod before he returned to the stool next to Kevin.

"Why you grinning like a fool?"

"Because I'm getting her back."

"From your mouth to God's ears brother." Adam suddenly felt on top of the world bit only time would tell if he'd stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I decided to put Hailey in this story as I think she shoukd ha e been used in the first place. i always though she could be a good ally for our favourite couple. i hope you guys enjoyed this one and pkease take a few seconds to review before you go, your worxs mean the world to me -Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now here is another chapter that to me is more of an Adam point of view and his frustrations and how he's trying to win her back.**

* * *

Less than thirty minutes after his talk with Upton, Adam was calling it a night. He stopped at the Wallgreens, intent on grabbing a few things for Kim, deciding to stop by quickly to drop them off. He could see that the light in her living room was still on so he went up the stairs to her complex and knocked a few times. He waited on the ball of his feet, looking around and hoping she would open up even if he was the one behind the door.

Kim was engrossed in a book and barely heard it. She set her book aside and stood, heading for the door. She looked through the peephole and was taken aback by who was on the other side. She had yelled at him where anyone could hear but he was somehow there, coming back for more. She contemplated not answering her door but finally decided to do so.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Adam turned to face her at the sound of the door opening.

"I just wanted to drop this off for you." He presented her the bag and she took it, looking through it.

"How did you know?" She hadn't made it a secret really but she hadn't said it out loud to anyone other than Kevin.

"Kevin told me." He said sheepishly, a bit mad at himself for not having noticed it on his own.

"I'm fine really." It was a lie but she wasn't ready to let him back in her heart. Having him in her orbit at work after sleeping with him was hard enough.

"In case you're lying, which I have a creeping suspicion that it is." He smirked, knowing he had hit the nail on the head by the look on her face. "I got you everything." He had no doubt that she knew exactly what that meant.

"Adam, I didn't change my mind." She sighed.

"And I'm not giving up." She could see the resolve on his face but she wasn't willing to get her heart into it only to have her hopes crushed. She would keep her walls up around him, no matter what. "Good night Kim." He didn't give her the chance to say something, he simply smiled at her and turned to leave, leaving a stunned Kim in her doorway.

She watched him go and looked at the door he disappeared through before going back inside. She put the bag down on the counter without giving it another thought and returned to the living room, placing the ice pack back on her knee and returning to her book. She only made it half a page before he mind returned to the bag. As much as she tried, she couldn't concentrate on the words on the page and she sighed, mad at herself for letting Adam get inside her head. She stood up and limped ever so slightly towards her counter, deciding on looking through the bag. Adam had been right when he said that he had gotten everything. Every single product that worked the best was there. He had introduced her to a few products that he said he swore by since he was a kid and he hadn't been lying. She took the bag back with her to her bedroom, figuring that she would use a few of them before finally calling it a night. She applied the muscle relaxing cream on her calf and thigh and when it was completely rubbed into her skin, she used the medical tape to keep her knee from moving for the night. She knew she'd have to change it in the morning to provide some support for her knee cap so she could do her job in the unit and not be slowed down. And last, she swallowed two ibuprofens and two muscle relaxing tylenols before lying down in bed. It didn't take very long for everything to do it's job and she was out in a matter of minutes.

She woke up the following morning with the pain substantially reduced so she simply re-tapped her knee and took the four pills before grabbing her gun and heading out to the district.

Adam had spent a restless night. He had dreamed of Kim, some good and some bad and when he woke up, his body was in all kinds of pain but after grabbing a few pills and downing them with water, he headed for the shower. He quickly got dressed and was out the door, figuring he'd get coffee and something to eat in a drive through. He went up the stairs of the bullpen and saw Kim already sitting at her desk, a to-go cup next to her.

"You're here early." He simply stated as he put his jacket against his chair.

"I thought I would get an early start." She didn't even look at him when she said the words and he decided to let her be, the pile of paperwork on his desk requiring his attention.

Kevin and Hailey made it to the district at the same time, parking next to each other.

"Morning." Hailey gave him her signature smile.

"Whatever you told him last night might have been the kick in the pants our boy needed." He smirked.

"I told him the truth." She simply shrugged, the two heading up the stairs. They acknowledged Platt with a smile and when they walked up the stairs to the bullpen, they noticed both Kim and Adam were already in.

"How's the knee Burgess?" Kevin asked as he took his spot at the desk facing hers, putting his coat on his chair.

"Much better, thanks Kev." She smiled at him, refusing to look Adam's way.

"Glad to hear that." The turned at the sound of Voight's voice. They hadn't seen him come in, clearly having taken the back entrance. "Anyone seen Antonio?" He asked as the person in question came up the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. We got a case?"

"No, need your help on something." He pointed towards his office and everyone looked at Antonio walk past them and close the door behind himself.

"What's that all about?" Adam looked at everyone quizzically.

"No idea, best not to ask questions." Kevin added. He knew that when Voight asked to talk to his number two, it was best to stay out of it. He moved towards the break room and patted Adam on the shoulder on his way, making it a silent plea to follow him. When he was sure no one was in hearing distance, Kevin decided to say his piece.

"You clocked out early of Molly's last night."

"I did a house call." He pulled a mug out and poured himself some coffee, leaning against the counter to face Kevin.

"You got to be more specific than that."

"I stopped at Wallgreens and grabbed a few things to help with her knee." His eyes were trained on Kim. He had a clear view of her desk from where he was standing.

"And she didn't kick you out?"

"She didn't exactly invite me in either." He pondered out loud.

"So what next?"

"Got anything that'll make her talk to me?" He was lost in his own thoughts. "She has this wall around her heart and I don't know how to bring that wall down, even in the slightest."

"I can talk to her, put in a good word."

"No, it has to come from me." He finished his cup and set it in the sink before returning to his desk, just in time for both Antonio and Voight to exit his office.

"Burgess, Ruzek, I need the two of you to go grab these guys." They stuck the photo on the white board. "We pinged their phones at the corner of 1st and Wabash."

"On it sarge," Adam grabbed his coat and waited for Kim to meet him at the stairs so they could go down together. They took Adam's car after some arguing from Kim about her knee being ok to drive but he wouldn't have any of it. The first few minutes were spent in silence, Kim looking at the scenery and Adam looking at her. "How's your knee, really?"

"It's much better, thanks for the care package." She didn't even look at him.

"So what? You're going to ignore me completely now?" He was growing frustrated now.

"That's not what I'm doing." She sighed, her eyes still on the city outside her window.

"You can't even look at me."

"What do you want from me Adam huh?" A fire suddenly lit inside her chest, the same fire in her eyes.

"I want you to say something, anything. I know you want to."

"You want to know the truth?" She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get it off her chest. He nodded for her to continue. He knew he deserved whatever she was going to throw at him. "You keep saying you've changed but I know you, you can't change."

"You won't even let me show you that I have. You're closing your heart out from me and you've set your mind but I swear I'll show you that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You've said that before and you have nothing to show for it." She was done with that conversation. "Let's just catch this guy and get this day over with." She got out of the car and slammed the door violently closed. No matter how mad at him she was, they were a great team and she couldn't let their personal problems interfere with it.

The Alonso brothers were easy to find and they returned to the district with them, throwing them in the cage and returning to the bullpen. Adam threw his coat on his desk and went to the locker room. He was angry and he was hurt and he finally took his anger out on a locker, making a large fist shape dent in it. When he returned, Kim was nowhere to be seen and Voight sent them all home. Kevin looked at Hailey as Kim took the back exit and Adam went down the bullpen two stairs at a time, clearly wanting to be anywhere but there.

He holed himself in his apartment, emptying beer bottle after the next. He wanted to drown the feelings but the knock on his door stopped his spiral.

"What do you want now? Looking to yell at me some more, drive the knife deeper in?" His rant was stopped by her lips on his. It was needy and he could smell the faint aroma of alcohol on her breath but that didn't stop him. She was like a drug to him and whenever she was around, he just wanted his fix and that is exactly what he was getting. They had sex twice, once on the kitchen table and the next in his bed. Both times were mind blowing but he knew the moment it was over that the walls she had built around her heart were back up and she was out the door without another word, leaving with another piece of his heart.

He laid in bed, hands behind his head and his heart a complete mess. He knew that physical attraction didn't lead to emotional attachment but he knew that Kim was hiding behind it to avoid heartbreak and he hoped that with time, she would slowly let him back in.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so it seems that Adam is putting his heart out there for her and she's not willing to give him an inch. But is Kim hiding her fears behind all that anger and physical attraction to Adam? Next we'll get to see it through her eyes for a bit, feel through her. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts always mean the world to me - Sarra **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and wonderful reviews on the last chapter it means the world to me. So I felt it was time to showcase Kim in her struggles with her actions so here it is.**

* * *

The drive back to her place was a complete blur. She had left Molly's and had found herself in front of his apartment complex. Without even giving it a second thought, she took the elevator to his floor and knocked on his door. The door opened quickly and there Adam was. She could see it in his body that he had a few drinks already and the fire in his eyes told her he was angry.

"What do you want now? Looking to yell at me some more, drive the knife deeper in?" He had every right to throw that anger her way but she wasn't in the mood for that. She wanted him and she found herself kissing him. He quickly pulled her inside and sat her on the kitchen table, their lips on each others. They made love there and he set her insides on fire, making her want some more. And as if he sensed what she wanted, he helped her wrap her legs around her waist and he brought her to his bed where they had sex again. He had rocked her world like no one ever could but she couldn't let him back in so as quickly as they had undressed, she found her clothes and left. He had let her go without a word but when she sat down in her car, she aloud herself to break down.

"What have I done?" She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she started driving. She made it back to her place and got into the shower. The hot water worked on her muscles but her brain and her heart were working together in an effort to confuse her. She stumbled into her bed and found a restless sleep. When she woke up, she had a feeling she hadn't slept a wink. She started a fresh pot of coffee and sat at her breakfast bar. Her lack of sleep found her staring into space and it was a knock on her door that took her back to the present. She wasn't expecting anyone and opened her door, hoping that the person on the other side could easily get rid of.

"Burgess." She was pulled into a tight hug by Kevin.

"What the hell happened last night?" He had received a call from Hailey when Kim had left Molly's and he had looked for her car where he thought she would be and had come up empty until now.

"I screwed up Kev."

"It can't be that bad girl." He finally let go of her and held her at arms length.

"I slept with him last night." She blurted out, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"The two of you need to stop dancing around each other. Whatever you guys are doing needs to stop."

"I don't know how to stop it." He led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"The two of you need to talk it out. Gotta be honest with him, and with you." He pulled her into his side and let her cry some more.

"I am honest with me."

"Really? How honest are you with yourself?"

"I can't let him walk all over my heart like that again."

"From where I'm standing, you did the walking."

"If this is your idea of a pep talk Atwater, you can get out."

"I'm serious Burgess, you need to take a long hard look in the mirror and own your part."

"Get out." Kevin sighed and stood.

"I'm on your side Burgess but the two of you need to figure it out. You guys are great together, everyone knows that." Kim stood by her open door and waited for Kevin to walk out into the hallway before she slammed it in his face.

She spent the rest of the day moving around her apartment aimlessly. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a off the shoulder sweater, her mind replaying Kevin's words over and over again. She knew he was right and that is what had angered her. She was quick to put the whole blame on Adam and his lack of commitment but a long look in the mirror and she knew she had issues too.

Sure Roman had played into her insecurities but the fact that she had easily played into his hand was where her real problem lied. She didn't know why she had been in such of a hurry to walk down the isle and she had breathed down his neck to get their parents together. And most of all, they hadn't talked.

She had given her engagement ring back to him and never looked back. He had tried to come to her, tried to know what he had done wrong and she had shut him down more than once. She found the bottle of tequila that was hiding in the back of her cupboard and poured herself a shot, the lemon and salt only a formality. She threw back shot after shot and she was quickly became smashed. She wanted to drown her feelings for Adam and her insecurities to make it all the way with him and she ended up with her toilet as a friend for the night.

After only two hours of sleep that was accompanied by a massive headache, she made a call to Platt to say she wasn't coming in for the day, giving her a flimsy excuse she hoped the desk sargent would buy. She settled herself on the couch with a blanket and the lights off, trying to keep the pounding at bay.

Adam and Kevin got into the district first and were surprised to see that Platt wasn't in her usual spot at the front desk but simply shrugged it off, heading up the stairs and into the bullpen. Adam gave Hailey a smile and took a seat behind his computer, going through the ton of e-mail he was putting off clearing.

Voight got out of his office and put a picture of a dead guy as Antonio made it to his desk. "Let's get to work."

"Shouldn't we wait for Burgess boss?" Adam asked, exchanging a look with both Kevin and Hailey.

"She's not coming in today. Let's just solve this." They gave him all of their attention but all three of them had a bad feeling. It wasn't like Kim to miss work unless there was a good explanation but they didn't have time to dwell on it, their heads needing to be in the game.

Kim woke up with a start when her phone dinged in three quick secessions. One was from Kevin, asking if she was okay and the two other ones were from Hailey. The first one wanting to make sure she was okay and second one saying she was coming over as soon as the case was wrapped, not taking no for an answer. She knew that she had to get her act together at some point but the thumping in her head hadn't stopped.

She pried herself off the couch and sent both Kevin and Hailey a reply before forcing herself into a shower, a cold one so she could try to get her thoughts in order.

One look in the mirror and the bloodshot eyes staring back at her and she knew she was in trouble. She tried splashing some cold water on her face and put hydrating drops but nothing helped. She gave up when knocking came from her front door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door, Hailey offering her a smile.

"I come baring gifts." She raised a bag with two ice cream containers.

"I'm not sure I'm good company right now." She let her in and closed the door behind her.

"We got worried when you didn't come in." She knew that Kim would understand what she meant even without saying the words out loud.

"I couldn't face him." She simply said, plopping down on the couch and pulling her legs to her chest.

"What happened Kim?" Kevin had told her the basics when they chased after their suspect.

"I messed everything up." She took the ice cream and spoon Hailey offered her and dug in.

"I doubt you did."

"I slept with him last night Hailey, twice. And I just took off after we were done." She looked down into the container.

"Maybe that's your problem, lack of communication?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I highly doubt that Kim. I swear I saw the worry in his eyes this morning when Voight said you weren't coming in. He won't admit it out loud to any of us but it's clear as day that he's still in love with you."

"What if I can't fix it?"

"Do you want to fix it?" Hailey knew that Kim needed to be challenged to make some realizations about her relationship with Adam, no matter what kind she wanted it to be. She had seen them together undercover and it was clear that there was chemistry there, an ease to the two of them together and she was pretty sure that it was the kind of relationship they had as a couple as well.

"I do, I just."

"You need to figure it out Kim because the two of you can't keep going on like this. No matter how much you think you're protecting your heart by playing this game, you'll end up getting it hurt either way."

A game; Was that what it looked like from their end? That certainly wasn't her intention but Hailey was right, she had a lot of things to figure out and she needed to figure it out on her own before she pulled anyone else into it with her.

"I never meant to hurt him."

"I know but you did so what's next?" They spent the rest of the evening talking, Hailey pushing when Kim was pulling and they hugged when she left, leaving Kim to figure a few things out on her own. She threw away both containers of ice cream and headed to her room, more specifically the bottom of her wardrobe. She had hid it far underneath all of her belongings but in the mist of her self-searching, it was time that she took it out. She sat on the ground and looked through it. It was mostly pictures of the two of them and each and every one of them had them smiling. It was when she fell on their engagement that the waterworks started.

It wasn't an official portrait by any means but he had his arms wrapped around her and her left hand was on display, the two of them smiling. They looked happy and her heart missed that feeling her relationship with Adam gave her. She blindly looked for her phone that she had set next to her and found his name. She started writing a text only to delete it and start it over and settled on three simple words. She hoped that he wouldn't ignore it because it was way past due they have a talk.

* * *

**A/N: So finally someone challanged Kim through her excuses of why it hadn't worked with Adam but will he want to talk about it or s he done after what she did to him? Please take a few seconds to review before you go,it's always fun to read your words as well - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter it means a lot to me. Now this story wasn't meant to be updated today but when I started writing it yesterday, it literally wrote itself so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Adam walked into his apartment with a sigh, throwing his keys hard on the table. His muscles were aching and his mind kept bringing him back to the previous night. When he opened the door, the first thing he felt was anger. They had gotten into it just before grabbing the two suspects and the fact that she wasn't even willing to let him try to make things right had pissed him off. When she had given him the engagement ring back she had done the same. There had been no talking and no matter how much he tried to get her to talk to him, she had stone walled him every time. And then when he lips were on his, he just simply wanted her. His primal need for her had taken over and they had sex on the table. Round two had been brought to his bedroom and all he wanted was to have her completely. As soon as they had been done, she didn't even let their sweat dry that she was putting her clothes back on and walking out of his door.

His heart was hurting like hell and he settled himself for some sleep but his body wouldn't provide him with a good night rest. He had slept just enough to be functional but once inside and a new case in the works, he had learned that Kim wasn't coming in and that had worried him. He knew both Kevin and Hailey were close to her and no doubt would have kept an eye on her even if it was just by text so he tried to keep his concerns at bay.

He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into a hot shower. He needed something to relax his muscles even though he knew it was futile and his head was a hopeless case as far as he was concerned. He heard his phone ding in the distance, once. He figured it was Kevin wondering if they would meet up at Molly's. The water was becoming cooler when he turned off the tap off and he wrapped a towel around his wait before picking his phone up, unlocking it to see his messages. He was surprised to see Kim's name on his screen and it was two simple messages **Can we talk? **He debated wether or not to answer it but it was the first time that she was the one reaching out to him so he sent her a quick reply and got dressed. He did some much needed laundry before he sent Kevin a quick text wondering if he wanted to come over and catch the game. Kevin showed up around six with a twelve pack and a pizza much to Adam's pleasure.

"What happened to Molly's dog?"

"I didn't feel up to it." He grabbed a slice and a beer and went on the couch.

"Bullshit!" Kevin came to join him with his own slice and bottle.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Kim tomorrow morning to talk." He kept his eyes on the game.

"That's good right?"

"I'm kind of nervous." Adam admitted.

"What are you going to do?"

"I just want it all back you know?" He sighed.

"Just be honest and I know the two will work it out." He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." The boys went back to the game and didn't mention Kim for the rest of the evening.

Kim sat with the box in her lap, hoping to get an answer from Adam. She couldn't say that she blamed him if he wanted nothing to do with her but a tiny part of her was hopeful. When her phone dinged next to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Adam's name flashed on her screen and the first smile of her evening. **Meet me at Wildberry Pancakes & Cafe on E Randolf street for 8. **She sent him a quick reply and put the lid back on the box but instead of hiding it back in the bottom of her wardrobe, she placed it on her bed and went for a much needed shower. Her nerves were suddenly on high alert.

Kim sat in the restaurant at 7:30 the next morning, a cup of coffee in hand and a small box on the seat next to her. Her nerves were in total overdrive and her right leg bounced up and down in anticipation and dread. She was one of the few customers in the restaurant and each time the door dinged to signal a new customer, Kim looked up and she was always disappointed.

Adam walked through the door and the second he looked around, he found her sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant, no doubt for more privacy. He could see her leg bouncing up and down, she was a nervous wreck. "Hey." She looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"Hi." Adam slid inside the booth facing her.

"Thanks for coming." Both her hands were wrapped around her mug and its content suddenly looked interesting.

"You wanted to talk." She looked up at him, surprised at the tone of his voice. It wasn't angry or annoyed, just casual.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything."

"It takes two to get into that."

"Maybe so but I took advantage of you, and your feelings for me."

"It's not as if I was pulling back. I let you do it because no matter how much it hurts, at least I still had a small piece of you." He came into this meeting wanting to be honest with her, about everything. "It hurts like hell but that night after Molly's, it felt right. I never stopped loving you Kim." He admitted.

"I know." She whispered, suddenly not able to look him in the eye anymore.

"And I meant what I said the next morning. I'm ready to fight for us, I should have fought harder for us."

"And I never should have listened to Sean." It still hurt Adam to hear that name and how he had played a part in breaking them up in the first place. "I never should have given up on what we had because we were great together."

"Perfect together." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. He watched her as she raised a small box on the table, pushing it his way.

"I want it all back." Her heart was beating fast in her chest as he looked at the box and back at her.

"What's that?"

"Open it." He opened the lid and took the pictures in his hand.

"You kept all of those?" He had gone threw a couple and looked back up at her.

"I couldn't throw them away even after everything. We looked happy."

"We were happy." He corrected. "I had never been happier in my life." He smiled broadly.

"I'm sorry I shattered all of it, the blame is all on me." She watched as he looked at more pictures.

"I know it would be easy to put all of it on you but I had my own faults too. But pushing that date didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you, no matter who put doubts in your head."

"I never should have listened to him." She repeated. "I should have come to you about my doubts, my frustrations." He knew she was talking about that first engagement, the one to Nicole, the thing that blew everything up.

"We could have avoided a lot of hurt, maybe even be married by now." He had never stopped entertaining that thought. "We had all the time in the world to plan our forever."

"It should have been enough for me." She chewed the corner of her bottom lip.

"This doesn't mean it has to be the end now. We still have the chance to start over, do this right.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Let's start with breakfast." He chuckled, getting up and sliding in the booth next to her. "They do make the best pancakes here."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Well I am." It was just like him to let his stomach do the talking. He flagged the waitress and ordered a hungry man breakfast and they talked while they waited.

"So what now?" She asked as the waitress brought his plate.

"Now, you are going to try these pancakes." Kim was about to argue with him but he stopped her. "No arguments." She finally laughed.

"The best pancakes huh?" She took the fork he was offering.

"The best." He looked on as she put a bite in her mouth, shaking her head with the affirmative. "And then, we are going to take it one day at a time."

"And how do you suppose we do that in the unit that we work in?"

"We don't need to label any of this Kim." He placed his hand on top of hers. "We don't even need to tell Kevin and Hailey if you don't want to."

"And you really think that you'll be able to hide that shit eating grin from all of them?" She laughed. She hadn't seen him like that in a long time, no matter how their relationship had shifted since the break-up.

"Okay maybe not." He popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. "But we don't have to rush anything, we can keep it casual.

"Define casual?"

"Come meet me at my place and I'll cook dinner, this time no interruptions." He chuckled, remembering the last time he had extended that offer up to her, Al stealing all of his thunder.

"No interruptions?"

"I'll kick anyone out who knocks on my door. Just you and me, what do you say?"

"Okay." She agreed, smiling. "I'll come over, seven okay?"

"Sounds great." Adam took the last bite from the plate and put some money on the table. "I, will see you, later." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before he got out from the booth next to her. He left the restaurant with the largest smile he had on his face.

Kim couldn't hide her own smile as she walked back to her place. She had a little less weight on her heart but she didn't want to read too much into it. She wanted it desperately to work this time so she would do everything in her power to make that happen. She showered a second time in the afternoon and settled on a pair of black pants and a jeans button down, keeping her hair in loose rings around her face. She applied some mascara and some lip gloss and deemed it enough. She made it over to Adam's place with nerves to boot and it showed in her knocking.

"Hey." She smiler nervously when Adam opened the door.

"Hey, come on in." He moved aside to let her inside.

"Is that fettuccini alfredo?" She asked, not being able to hold her giggles in.

"Is sure is." He smiled back at her. "I told you there's be no interruptions this time." He offered her a beer while she waited.

"I'm glad that we're doing this." She watched him as he had his back to her. He was wearing some black jeans and a blue plaid shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His beard was longer than she had seen it before but it suited him. Her mind brought her back to that botched romantic evening when Al had crashed with Michelle.

"Me too darling." He kept his eyes on the food but she closed her eyes for a second, her heart fluttering in her chest at the mention of the pet name that had always been hers while they dated before.

"So casual?" She started. She wanted to know what she was getting into even though she was ready to jump in with both feet.

"We hang out." He moved the sauce away from the hot stove plate and turned to face her. "We date, we stay in, whatever you feel comfortable doing."

"Let's start with dinner then." Their smiled mirrored each other.

"Okay." So Adam finished preparing dinner and Kim poured them some wine and they sat down and spent the evening talking until about eleven when Kim started showing signs of being tired.

"Tonight was fun." She turned to face him through the open front door.

"Very fun." He took a step closer to her. "I'm glad that we talked things out of the way and that we can start fresh."

"I don't want to repeat past mistakes Adam." That guilt never really left her.

"And we don't have to." He agreed.

"I'll see you at work." They both had to be in the next morning.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." He was surprised when she pushed herself up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good night Adam."

"Night Kim." Adam closed the door when she rounded the corner. He ran his fingers against his lips and smiled. He was slowly getting his life back but this time it would be different, it would be better.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, the second chance. Kim had time to think hard about what she wanted and she reached out to Adam so they could try again. I really hope you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, i always love to read your thoughts - Sarra **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who left a review on the last chapter. i know i said that I wouldn't post this week BUT i've been working in a slow department and the idea of this chapter has been floating in my head since i wrote the last one so I wrote it, well it wrote itself.**

* * *

The next morning, Adam bounced up the steps of the district, Platt obviously noticing his cheery disposition.

"What's got you smiling so much Ruzek."

"Had a great evening yesterday that's all." He waved her way before going up the steps to the palm scanner. "Have a great day Sarge." He laughed at her dumbfounded look.

Hailey and Kim came walking up the steps of the district sharing a laugh. "Morning sarge."

"Morning Burgess, Upton. You guys are cheerful this morning. Last night at Molly's must have been something else."

"I wouldn't know, I stayed at home." Kim lied easily.

"Nothing special sarge." Hailey shrugged. "Just a good day I guess." The girls went up the stairs and disappeared from view, leaving the desk Sargent perplexed.

"So stayed at home huh?" Hailey nudged her shoulder at the top of the stairs.

"Something like that yeah." Kim chuckled, not giving the blonde anything.

"Morning Burgess, Upton." Adam couldn't hide his smile at the sight of Kim and Kevin caught it.

"Hey Ruzek, need some help in the break room." Atwater stood and went into the break room, Adam raiding his shoulders under Kim's stares.

"What's up Kev?" Adam asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't lie." He straight out came out. "You and Burgess?"

"We talked, had breakfast and she came over for dinner." He stayed vague.

"You two back on?" His smile told Adam he knew what his answer was but knew he wanted it to come straight out of his mouth.

"Taking it a day at a time but yeah." Adam could no longer contain his own excitement as Kevin pulled him into a tight hug.

"My Mann." He clapped his back. "Don't do anything stupid now." He released him.

"Not planning to. We still on for Molly's tonight?"

"Oh yeah, unless we're jammed up here."

"Where are the girls?" Adam asked as the two of them made it out with fresh coffee.

"Voight sent them on an errand." Adam slumped in his chair and started on the paperwork.

"So, what's the deal with you and Ruzek?" Hailey decided she wasn't going to beat around the bushes.

"Nothing." Kim was too quick to answer.

"That's bullshit and we both know it." She chuckled. "I get here and you are grinning from ear to ear and Platt says Adam's in a particularly good mood so that's not a coincidence."

"So maybe I listened to what you told me and decided what I wanted and we talked over breakfast and then we talked over dinner at his place."

"Which led to the sex."

"Actually no." Kim laughed at Hailey's dumbfounded expression. "We talked about everything, the good times and the not so good times. We drank some wine and he did his Fettuccini Alfredo and it was nice."

"You look happy Kim."

"I am. We're taking it slow, like it always should have been."

"Well as long as he keeps that smile on your face, we shouldn't have any issues."

"Thanks for having my back Hailey." They had become friends quickly after she had joined the unit.

"That's what friends are for Kim."

"I know it's just that I've never had anyone in my corner apart from Kevin and it's a nice change of pace."

"Anytime." Hailey parked the car in the alley across from the pawn shop Voight had sent them to. They were waiting for Trey Williams to show up so they could pick him up and bring him back to the district. As soon as he walked inside, Hailey and Kim got out of the car and walked across the street. The door dinged when they entered and everybody went onto their business until Trey turned around and saw the girls. They flashed their badges and they knew by his body language that he was about to run.

"We just want to talk Trey." Hailey moved closer while Kim stood still close to the door.

"I ain't going back."

"Don't make this harder on yourself Trey." Hailey insisted, pulling her gun from its holster at her hip. It only took a second and Trey was running for the back of the store, Hailey in pursuit. "Chicago PD, stop running." Hailey yelled as she ran through the back alley. She knew Kim wasn't all that far behind her, no doubt having taken the running around the building.

As soon as Kim saw Trey make his move, she was out the door and running along the street. She could see Trey every time he passed another building but suddenly she made aa hard left and ran towards the middle where she knew the alley was and she dived head on and into Trey, knocking him to the ground.

"Get off of me bitch." He managed to get a good right hook to Kim's jaw but that barely got her off balance and she punched back, knocking him on his stomach and and put a knee to his back, pulling both hands roughly to his body to cuff him.

"We told you to stop running." She growled, pulling him up to his feet.

"I told you I ain't going back." He resisted the restraints but Hailey put her hand on his shoulder and applied extra pressure to give Kim a little bit more muscle to hold him steadier until they made it to the car.

"We just wanted to talk but you made it worst for yourself by running." Hailey said as Kim pushed his head down and his body into the car. "You okay?"

"That's going to need some ice but yeah, I'm good." Kim smiled but the pain of her impending bruise forced the corners of her lips back down. "Let's just get him back to the district." Kim took shotgun as Hailey got to drive. The ride back was quiet and they moved in through the back roll-up. "Looks like you just got a first class trip to the cage." Kim shoved him forcefully inside and locked the door.

"I ain't telling you SHIT." He yelled as the girls walked back up to Intelligence.

"Hey, you're back." Adam looked up from what he was doing when they walked in. "Oh my god, what happened?" He got up and went to Kim to inspect her jaw.

"Ouch." Hailey took her hands to her heart. "That hurt Adam." She chuckled. "He doesn't ever care about me."

"Ain't got eyes but for his girl." Atwater shared a fist bump with her. Jay and Antonio were looking at each other with a grin on their faces. They were about done with the moping Ruzek was carrying around the past couple of weeks.

"Get him alright?" Voight came out of his office.

"With some bruising but yeah, he's in the cage." Kim confirmed to her boss.

"Offer some resistance did he now."

"Yup but she kicked his ass alright." Hailey smirked.

"Come on Ruzek, we're up." He winked at Kim and followed his boss who gave him the lowdown. Trey Williams had eluded them for a while but some intel from one of Voight's gang acquaintances had given to them and now here they were.

"Trey Williams." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Assaulting an officer is a Class 4 felony. I mean think about it, three years of prison and twenty five grand?"

"That little bitch had it coming." He spat, Adam keeping his composure even though he wanted to punch his teeth in. "It'll be worth the money." He chuckled, making Adam fume.

"Well that's not all you're going to get." Voight gave him the keys to the cage and took a step back. "That dirty cocaine you're selling is producing bodies and we don't like that." He pulled him up on his feet and shoved him hard against the side of the case.

"Those little hookers knew what they were getting into." Williams spat in Adam's face and Adam's fist instantly connected with his jaw.

"You're not playing ball with us Trey." He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "You're not helping your case right there."

"I ain't telling you shit." He yelled and Adam's fist re-connected with the other side of his face.

"Give it time, you will." Adam sat his ass back down and left the cage, locking behind him.

"Tell your little bitch to watch her back, we'll be coming for her." Adam and Voight ignored his threats and went back upstairs.

"Alright so he's not giving us anything for now but keep pounding the streets and round up his known associates. We're shutting this down today everyone." Voight holed himself back in his office while the rest of the team went to work.

"Hey, does it hurt a lot?" Adam asked as he sat shotgun, Kim taking the wheel.

"I'll live." She smiled. "You don't have to worry Adam."

"You can't stop me, never could." She had to agree with him. No matter what type of relationship they had, he always had her back, always.

"So Williams offered nothing?" She looked at him sideways while keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them.

"Nothing except offering to finish the job." Adam was looking dead straight, trying to figure out his next move without freaking Kim out.

"The amount of times that we've been threatened Adam, don't over think this."

"We Don't get them all today, I'm asking Voight to sit a patrol car in front of your place, just to be safe."

"Don't start with that Adam." She sighed. "It's a waste of resources and I'm no damsel in distress." She huffed.

"I'm not saying that you are Kim but they Don't usually do idle threats like that." Adam knew all too well that Kim was getting pissed with him but he decided that he didn't care at the moment. He just got her back and he was intending to keep it that way for years to come no matter how slow they were taking it.

"Let's pick these guys up." Adam knew that the discussion was over but he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He provided the physical presence to pick these two runners without a hitch and everyone was back at the district. Kim ignored Adam completely and Kevin threw him a death stare.

"I need some coffee." Adam offered loudly, hoping Kevin would take the hint.

"What you do this time?" He growled, demanding an answer.

"That little shit downstairs threatened to finish the job he did on Kim's face and she thinks I'm over-reacting when I said I'd ask Voight to sit a car in front of her place if we didn't catch all these guys today."

"You know that Burgess can take care of herself." He got now why it was so icy between the two.

"I know that Kev but I just got her back man, no way I'm taking any chances."

"Don't pick a fight over this though, you won't win."

"I'll keep that in mind but I can't make any promises."

"Good luck." Kevin clapped his shoulder and left the break room just as Voight came out of his office.

"Where's Ruzek?"

"Here boss." He came out of the break room just at the same moment.

"Let's go finish it." The two went back to the roll-up where Trey Williams was sitting with his eyes closed and his hands at the back of his head.

"Wake up." Adam slammed his hand on the cage, startling him awake. "You just won yourself a trip to lock-up until we transfer you to Statesville ." Adam laughed. "You're cooked."

"I want a lawyer."

"No lawyer is going to help you out if this one." Voight assured him. "Now get up." Adam took the cuffs from his belt before he opened the door to the cage. He offered a bit of resistance but Adam effectively slammed him face first in the side of the cage to cuff him. They walked him up to the main floor where they took him to lock-up and for him in the cell with other inmates.

"Your girl better watch her back." He yelled as The officer closed the door behind him.

"We've got all your bunch, my girl is going to be fine." Adam smirked as he and Voight returned to The bullpen. Everyone was done with their paperwork but Adam stayed behind a little bit to finish his.

"Will you be at Molly's later?" Kim stopped at his desk in her way out.

"You can count on it darling." He smiled at her.

"I'll see you there then." She was about to leave when he grabbed onto her wrist gently.

"I'm sorry about before, in the car." He really didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend.

"We're good." She leaves down to kiss his cheek. "Later."

"Later." He echoed. He watched her leave and returned to the papers in front of him. It was already dark when he took his report to Voight.

"Everything okay with Burgess?" Adam turned around to face his Sargent.

"Yeah, we're good." He knocked on the doorframe and smiled. "Working together won't be a problem Boss." He promised.

"Good to know. have a good night Ruzek."

"Night sarge." Adam left to get ready.

Kim showered as soon as she got home. She decided to slip into a pair of dark wash jeans and a bright red top, matching her lipstick to it. She left her hair in lose ringlets and slipped into her high heels and was out the door.

Adam way already nursing a beer when Kevin walked in and spotted him, asking Otis for a beer from afar.

"Hey Ruzek, Kim meeting you here?"

"Yeah, She should be here any minute now." He took a pull of his beer. "Upton and Halstead said they'd meet us here too."

"It's a celebration on a good bust then." They chatted until both Upton and Halstead walked in, Jay's hand on her lower back.

"About time you two lovebirds made it here." Atwater pulled Hailey in for a hug.

"Didn't know you guys were waiting on us to get tour drink on." Hailey laughed. "Where's Kim?"

"I don't know, she's supposed to meet us here." Adam pulled his phone out and dialled her number. It went straight to voicemail. "Kim, darling. Everyone's here and you're not. I'm starting to get worried. Please call me." The moment he hung up two shots were heard right outside the door. The whole team sprinted for the door and onto the sidewalk and when Adam laid eyes on her he lost it. "KIMMMMMM!" Her body was on the ground, a pool of blood forming quickly.

* * *

**A/N: so you are aloud to curse me out loud for this ending, don't be afraid I won't take it personally. hope you still liked the chapter and please take a few seconds to write your angry rant in a review, love to read tour thoughts. -Sarra **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I know I left the last chapter hanging but it made for such good drama so here's another tough one for Ruzek and the gang of Intelligence, Enjoy**

* * *

_His body did not want to cooperate. Everything around him was a blur and people moved quickly around him and he could hear some faint voices but his world was spinning and he didn't know how to stop it. It was only when his name was said forcefully that he forced himself into gear. "Kim, darling, stay with me." He was by her side in an instant. His hands were pressing down on one of the wounds, Kevin's both hands pressing on two others. Their hands quickly became red with her blood. Adam started making compressions with his left hand. "Somebody call for an ambo."_

"_They're on route." Jay's voice cut through the chaos. They're two minutes out."_

"_Hang in there darling, they're almost here." Kim's eyes were blinking rapidly and blood came out from the corner of her lips when she coughed. "Breathe slowly."_

"_What the hell happened?" Kevin was furious, looking around, trying to find an offender._

"_Kim, stay with me. WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?" He yelled at Jay who was standing on the sidewalk._

"_Right here." It came to a screeching halt and they pulled the gurney out. Jay pulled Adam off Kim's body with the help of Kevin. He was resisting but they needed him to let them work."_

"_Which one of you is coming with us?" Chout asked the group._

"_That's me." Adam pulled away from the guys grip. "Where you taking her?" Adam hopped in right behind Chout._

"_To Med."_

"_We're right behind you brother." Kevin closed the doors and gave them a tap and ambulance 66 was gone. Adam held onto her hand the whole time, tears clouding his vision and anger coursing through his veins._

"_You're going to be okay darling." He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "Stay with me."_

"_What's the ETA?" Chout yelled, kicking Adam's fears into gear._

"_What's going on?" He was frantic now, looking at the monitor and then looking at Kim. She had lost her battle to stay awake and slipped out of nconsciousness, her breathing erratic._

"_Press on it, we're going to lose her."_

"_Do something about it." Adam growled. Chout promised he was doing everything in his power but she needed a doctor. The ambo came to a halt and things suddenly went quickly and Kim was taken away from him and into a trauma room before heading straight up to the OR. Kevin and Jay made it to him and they were taken to the second floor where Adam took to pacing. "What's taking so damn long?"_

"_You gotta let them work Ruz, she's in good hands." Kevin place a hand on Adam's shoulder but he pushed him away._

" _She should have been covered." Adam shoved him hard. He had fought him on putting a police detail on Kim just in case and there they were._

"_Enough." Jay pushed them apart and placed himself between the two. "Get your head on straight, she needs you focused." _

"_And we need to catch that son of a bitch that did this to her."_

"_And we will. Hailey is at the scene with Herrmann working to crack it. You focus on Kim and we got the investigation." Their discussion was interrupted by Dr Rhodes who came out of the OR with blood stained scrubs._

"_I'm sorry Adam."_

"_NOOOOOOOO." Adam's world has just stopped turning._

Adam woke in a sweat and for a second, he thought it was all a bad dream but the beeping of the machines reminded him that he was living a nightmare. Kim had a breathing tube down her throat and a feeding tube up her nose so she wouldn't loose too much weight while her body rested in a coma. She looked so small in the hospital bed and not being able to see her beautiful smile was like repeatedly pushing a knife into Adam's heart.

"Any change?" Adam was startled by Antonio's voice.

"Nothing." He sighed, taking Kim's hand in his. Antonio had been stuck in the bullpen doing some last minute paperwork he had put off when he heard the news of Kim's shooting and he had gone with the sirens on at Med as soon as his feet had cooperated.

"I brought you some food, Kim wouldn't want you to starve."

"Thanks. I just can't imagine leaving her side right now."

"I get it." He wasn't blind and he knew that the two had never stopped loving each other after their broken off engagement. "If you need anything at all, just say the word alright?" He put a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I should have stayed with her, I shouldn't have listened to Kim or Kevin. It wouldn't have happened if I had stood my ground." He felt angry with himself again. "I should have been with her." He yelled, tears clouding his vision again.

"Don't do that to yourself Adam, it won't help her."

"Don't you think I know that?" He pushed Antonio's hand aside and stood, storming out of the room. He needed fresh air and he needed to let some of the anger go. Antonio watched him as he left but let him go. He knew he was under a lot of pressure and he didn't blame him for harbouring anger towards himself. He had been the same when Diego had been kidnapped years ago and again recently when Eva had been kidnapped. He took a seat next to Kim and looked at the monitor. He didn't know all that much about the medical field but the steady sound of the monitor was a sign that Kim's condition was steady.

"Hey there partner." He took her hand in his. "It's been three days already and that boy of yours really needs you to wake up." The lack of movement unsettled him. Kim was always so full of life and he missed her too. "He stepped out for a little bit to clear his head because he thinks this is all his fault but he'll be back, don't worry. And I got his back while you rest up." He stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. Antonio looked behind his shoulder when he felt a presence behind him. "Still no change." He sighed.

"And where's boy wonder?"

"Blowing off steam somewhere, he'll be back."

"He knows he has nothing to do with her being here right?" Platt pulled a chair on the other side of the bed.

"He's kicking himself right now."

"I'll have a talk with him then."

"You can't say anything that everyone else hasn't told me before." Platt and Antonio looked in the direction of the door, Kevin at Adam's side.

"Well I'll keep hammering it in your head until you believe it." Her tone was all reprimand and Adam nodded.

"What are you doing here Sarge?" He walked inside the room.

"What did I tell you the first time Burgess was shot?" She reminded him.

"That no one should wake up alone."

"That's right and I was coming to offer you to stay with her while you go home for a little bit."

"That won't be necessary sarge, I got everything I need here." He raised a bag that Kevin had just brought from his place. "I ain't going anywhere until she wakes up."

"Suit yourself but i am going to keep you fed because she's going to kick your ass if she finds out that you aren't taking care of yourself."

"I get it Sarge okay?" Adam was growing frustrated right now. "Kim wouldn't want me to let myself go because she's in here but you know what? No matter what you guys say or do, I won't be okay until she wakes up and comes back home. Now I'd like for you guys to leave please, Kim doesn't need all of this noise around her."

"Adam." Platt tried, only wanting to offer him some support.

"Please." He was tired and he didn't want to fight with the desk sargent.

"We'll get out of your hair but promise me that you'll call us as soon as something changes."

"I will Trudy." He smiled sadly as then she and Antonio got up from their seats to leave them open for him and Kevin.

"Hang in there." Antonio pulled him in his arms.

"Thanks for being there for us, I know Kim will be happy about that."

"Come on Trudy, we better get back to the district, there's still some work to be done." Platt nodded her agreement.

"Come on sleeping beauty, you've slept enough. Wake up and get your skinny ass to the district, it's far too boring without you Burgess." Everyone knew that Kim was Platt's favourite and this was affecting her far more than she was willing to admit it. She squeezed Kim's leg and hugged Adam before walking out of the room followed by Antonio who hugged Adam one last time.

"Anytime of the day, whatever you need."

"Thanks Dawson."

"Look after him will ya?" Antonio pointed at Atwater.

"I got their backs." He promised before the two left, leaving them alone.

"So, no change?"

"Nothing man, I can't take this anymore." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She's just taking her sweet old time to wake up, she'll be okay."

"I wish I could share your positivity but the longer she takes to wake up the more I'm scared she won't be the same, that it'll fuck her up on some level."

"How about you take a few minutes and go shower while I'm here, might help with the perspective?"

"I left her long enough before, I can't."

"Adam." Kevin's tone left no place for any argument and Adam sighed, knowing he was right.

"I will be right back, ten minutes, tops."

"Take your time, I need a few minutes with my girl."

"Okay." Adam realized he was being extremely selfish but he was scared something would happen to her while he was away and he couldn't live with himself if something else happened while he wasn't there to protect her. "I'll be in the doctor's lounge if you need me."

"Yeah." Kevin waited for Adam to gather his things and leave before he spoke to Kim. "Come on Burgess, you gotta stop playin'. Ruzek is a mess right now and opening those pretty eyes is the only thing that's gonna help him. And I'm not gonna lie, I miss my girl too. We haven't hung out in forever and I know some of that is on me but we need to fix that and you and Ruz gotta come over." He was playing with her fingers, the emotions choking him. "He just got you back, don't do this to him." Kevin heard noise outside the room and stopped what he was saying, scared Adam would be on the other side of the door.

Adam reluctantly grabbed his things and headed for the doctor's lounge. Mrs Goodwin had offered it to him as a courtesy, knowing full well that he wouldn't stray too far away from Kim. He let the warm mist wash away the lack of sleep and constant nightmares he was having since Kim had been admitted. He had been scared out of his right mind at the sight of so much blood coming out of her and it had taken Kevin and Jay to pry him away from her to let them work. He couldn't entertain the thought of loosing her to this because he had just gotten her back and he wasn't ready for their story to be over. He quickly washed and rinsed before turning the water off and drying himself. He slipped in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, putting on his chucks on and returning to Kim's room. The monitors beeped steadily as he moved the curtain aside to come in.

"Everything good yeah?" He took a seat next to her again.

"No change." Kevin shook his head. "You okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm good." He smiled nervously.

"Alright I'll go update the rest of the team and I'll swing by later tonight if we're not stuck on a case."

"Thanks for everything Kev." They shared their special handshake and Kevin pulled him into his arms before leaving them alone for the day.

The day turned into night and a slew of people came and went with flowers, balloons and get well cards. Adam fell into a restless night and night became day and it started all over again. Days came and went and still Kim hadn't woken up. Adam had stopped eating except for a few bites here and there and the only thing holding him together was the coffee Trudy brought him every day. Voight came by later that day and Adam couldn't take it anymore.

"How is she today kid?"

"I don't know what to do anymore Sarge." He took his head in his hands. "It's been more than a week and still there's no improvement and she hasn't woken up."

"She's just not ready yet, give her some more time."

"Time's running out." He ran his hands over his face. "I can't function without her, I don't want to. We're supposed to go slow you know?"

"It's gotta be on her timetable, don't over think it."

"I don't want to wait anymore sarge. I want it, all of it and I'm done with the waiting game. When she gave me back the ring, I thought I was going to die and in that locker room I wanted to. I had never loved anyone like I love her and I came so damn close to losing her one time, I don't think I can do that again. I'm ready to fight for us, fight to get our forever."

"Don't stop fighting Adam and when she's ready things will fall into place I promise."

Suddenly the machines started emitting all sorts of noises and the nursing staff came swarming in with Dr Rhodes and Maggie suddenly pushed them outside. "Let us work." And suddenly Adam felt like his world was slipping farther out of his grip.

* * *

**A/N: Ooops, I did it again. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few minutes to review, I love to read your thoughts ;) - Sarra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it means the world to me. I know I have been leaving you hanging with two cliffhanger chapters but here's a new one for you.**

* * *

The beeping sounds of all the machines and the chaos of everyone moving behind the curtain was deafening. Voight did all he could to keep Adam back from barging into Kim's room and only when he thought that his officer had enough self restraint did he let him go, keeping a hand on his shoulder as a precaution.

"Take a deep breath Ruzek, we don't know what's going on." Adam ran both hands through his hair and held them together in front of his mouth, trying to get his emotions under control.

"I don't know what happened Sarge. One minute we're talking and one minute all hell breaks loose. What if this is the end?"

"Ruzek, enough." Voight spun him firmly to face him. "Burgess is strong and she is fighting, don't lose hope." Both turned at the sound of the curtain being drawn and the sudden silence was ringing in his ears.

"Adam." Rhodes was the first out of the room, everyone else coming out except Maggie.

"No, don't say it." Adam could only think of the worst right now.

"She's awake." Rhodes smiled at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's asking for you but try to keep her calm, her body's been through a lot. I'll come talk to you guys in a second."

"Thanks." Adam pulled him in a quick hug and released him before he went into Kim's room, Voight close behind. "Kim." He watched her as she blinked a few times and suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

"Adam." She croaked. He knew the breathing tube had irritated her windpipe.

"Here." He moved the glass of water and put the straw to her lips. "Take it easy darling."

"What happened?"

"Thank God you're okay." He hid his face in her chest and finally aloud himself to cry.

"It's okay Adam." She ran her fingers through his hair and her eyes locked with Voight's who simply smiled at her and let the two reunite in peace

"I thought I'd never see you again." He looked up at her and he smiled through his tears.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember getting ready to come meet you guys at Molly's and then it's a total blank." She tried to sit up straighter but her stitches pulled and she yelped in pain.

"Easy there." Connor came into the room with Kim's chart in hand. "You were shot three times. One in the shoulder and two in the stomach."

"But there were only two shots." Adam remembered at least that from the evening.

"Most likely shot by two different guns." Connor said. The investigation was still ongoing and Adam was forced to stay out of it but he was sure going to pass that information along. "Now the one in your shoulder was a through and through so that was an easy fix but the other two? One nicked your abdomen wall and the other your liver so we have to give you some blood transfusion because you were loosing so much blood."

"We almost lost you." Adam confirmed, holding her hand tightly as he listened to Conor explain it to Kim.

"WIll I be able to go back to active duty?" She tried to sit up but Adam had to help her because her body was still weak.

"With time but don't put a timeline on it Kim, you've had serious trauma to your body."

"One day at a time darling." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Let's start by getting your strength back up and then we can talk about specifics okay?" Conor smiled at her.

"Okay."

"I'll come check on you later but don't hesitate to call the nurse if you're hurting anywhere or if you need me paged."

"Will do doc, thanks." Adam answered and Conor gave them a nod before leaving them. "Come on, let's lie you back down." Adam fussed over her.

"I'm okay Adam, I feel fine."

"You just woke up from a week and a half long coma Kim, your body needs to rest."

"My body is rested Adam." She argued as loudly as her weak body was letting her.

"Already a lovers squabble." They turned at the sound of Voight's laugh. "Glad to see you awake Burgess."

"Happy to be back." She started coughing and Adam was at her side in a minute with a glass of water. "Did you guys catch who did this?"

"We have one offender in custody and he's going away for a long time and we're trying to make him flip on the second shooter. Shouldn't be long before we do."

"Thanks Sarge." She smiled at him.

"You have a few minutes Boss?" Adam questioned as his back was facing Kim.

"Sure. Rest up Burgess." Voight pat her leg.

"Thanks for coming by Sarge."

"Ruzek." He motioned for Adam to follow him. "What can I do for you?" He waited for the door to Kim's room to be closed before he asked.

"I want to help you find the second shooter." His worry had now moved aside to let the anger through his veins.

"Kim needs you here right now." He knew why Adam wanted to join the investigation.

"Kim is awake and I can have Nicole sit with her while I'm at the 21st helping to catch the son of the bitch that put her in here."

"I don't think it's a good idea Adam."

"What would you have done if it had been Justin, or even Erin?" He growled. He didn't know why Voight was so against him helping out.

"Worst." He admitted. It wasn't a secret what had happened to Bingham after Justin's death but he wouldn't let Adam go down that hole. "Fine. You've got one hour to sort everything out before you make it to the district. We can't stall that investigation if we want to put them away for a very long time."

"Understood." Adam pulled out his phone and dialled Nicole's number as Voight left. "I need a favour." He said into the phone. He talked for a few minutes and then he returned to Kim's room.

"Is everything okay Adam?" Kim suspected what the discussion between Adam and Voight was about but she just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"You don't need to worry about it darling." He took a seat next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"I worry about you though." She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes at the contact.

"I'm fine."

"When's the last time you ate?" She could see it all over his features that he was lacking hours of sleep and a good meal.

"I ate a few bites and drank a coffee this morning."

"That's not enough." She frowned. "You need to get out of here and take a real shower and eat a real meal."

"I'll do that soon enough." He turned his head as he heard a knock on the door.

"I heard someone was awake." Nicole poked her head in the room.

"Nicole." A smile lit up Kim's face. "Is Zoe with you?"

"She's at a friend's house but she can't wait to see you when you get out of here."

"I have a feeling you're here for a reason." Kim looked between her sister and Adam.

"Yeah because Adam called me and said that you were awake." She smiled. "You had us all worried."

"Sorry about that." She smiled nervously.

"Now that your sister is here, I'll head on home to shower and eat. Are you going to be okay or you want me to bring you something back?" He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"No, I'm good." She didn't want to burden him with that.

"I'll get Hailey to swing by your place to grab you some things."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a bit. Thanks for staying with her Nicole."

"No sweat. It's time I returned the favour." They exchanged a glance and a nod.

"I'll be back in a bit." He left the sisters together while he went for a quick shower at home, going straight to the 21st after.

"So you and Adam huh?"

"Yeah." Kim smiled where Adam last stood. "We kind of made up a couple of days before I was shot."

"I'm happy for you sis." Nicole had seen it after her attack how Adam had been there for the both of them and it was only when she saw him at Med the next morning of Kim's shooting that it was clear to her he was still madly in love with her sister.

"Thanks. I just hope that he's not gone to do something stupid." Kim kept looking at the door, suspecting where he was really heading.

"You just worry about getting better, I'm sure everything is okay." Nicole assured her.

Adam walked up the stairs of the 21st and stopped at Platt's desk.

"How's our girl?" She leaned against her elbows on the front desk.

"Surprisingly well but it's going to take time. They upstairs?" He questioned her.

"Yeah and he's in the cage."

"Thanks Sarge." She could see that his eyes no longer held fear for Burgess's life, only anger for the perpetrator of the crime. She watched him go through the door behind the front desk and she returned to what she was doing.

Adam made it down the stairs of the roll-up and saw a Spanish guy sitting patiently, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He grabbed the keys that were hanging in the tech office downstairs and walked directly to the cage.

"You think you get to sleep down here after what you did?" The guys opened one eye and closed it back up again.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to." Adam could only chuckle.

"You got no idea who I am do you?" Adam was using all his restraint not to pummel him into the ground.

"I know who you are." He finally opened his eyes and smiled. "You're that bitch's boy." He chuckled. "She dead?"

"She's alive and kicking. Didn't plan on that one did you?" He grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him in the wall.

"Her body dropped like a dead weight." He spat in Adam's face and it all it took to set Adam off. Adam threw one punch to his ribs, a second one to his cheek.

"Who's your partner?" Adam pounded again.

"I ain't telling you shit."

"Trust me, you'll talk." Adam slammed him into the ground and went outside the cage where he put his hand on a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. He pulled it down and wrapped it around his hand. If he wasn't going to get a name out of that it, he would at least evacuate some anger. "I'll ask you again, tell me his name." He pounded repeatedly in his ribs as he tried to protect himself as much as he could.

"You can beat the hell out of me all you want." He chocked and spat some blood on the ground. "I'm not giving you his damn name."

"That's okay, I got plenty of time." Adam smirked as he repeated his pounding on the guy's body.

"Hey Trudy, have you seen Adam come in?" It was well past the hour he had given him to get here so they could continue their investigation.

"About thirty minutes ago." She barely looked up from her computer.

"Where'd he go?" Platt stayed completely mum. "Trudy." Voight said more forcefully when she finally looked up from her computer and into his eyes.

"I might have said something about the cage." She had no remorse over that but she followed behind Voight when he cursed under his breath.

"That's exactly why I didn't want him to get involved in the investigation." He growled. He knew what Burgess meant to Trudy and she would do anything to protect her. They walked in just in time to see Adam's foot connect with the perps chest and his left fist to connect to his face again.

"Travis Parker." He finally gave the name away as Adam was being pulled away by Voight and Platt. He had blood drooping from his mouth and left eye, his body in a pulp on the ground.

"I told you I'd be able to help." Adam pushed past both his bosses as they looked at each other.

* * *

**A/N: So Adam flipped the switch from worried to angry but what kind of affect will it have on him going forward? Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts - Sarra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N:Okay so thanks to everyone for the follows, faves and reviews on the last chapter, hope you like this one too ahead of tonight's episode.**

* * *

Trudy watched as Adam went upstairs, Hank picking up their suspect off the floor. He handed them over to the paramedics and gave his instructions to the two patrolmen that were going to the the escort all the way to Med.

Never had she seen Adam in that state before but it was clear that he was in no state of mind to be on the case. Trudy and Hank exchanged a look before going back up to the bullpen together.

Adam walked up the back stairs to the bullpen and made a b-line for the sink to wash off the blood that was starting to dry on his hands. He scrubbed violently to remove it and he had trouble getting his breathing under control. Never had he been so enraged before and he couldn't get that rage under control right now.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Voight was none too pleased and Adam looked at him through the mirror, his eyes still holding anger.

"I did what needed to be done." He turned the tap off and looked at his Sargent.

"I told you we were going to get him to flip on his partner. I let you in on the investigation out of courtesy Adam." His anger was matching Adam's right now.

"Hank." Trudy was right behind him. "He got a name, let it go." She really didn't want it to escalate any further.

"I'm not going to let it go Trudy, he crossed the line."

"And how many times have you crossed the line boss?" His tone was furious and he took a step forward.

"Ruz, don't." Kevin had heard everything and he had gone to the locker room, telling everyone else he had it.

"Don't what Kev? Huh? He shot your best friend, three time. He deserves every bit of pain he gets."

"Your off the case." Voight said and walked out, not even letting anyone get a word in.

"You can't do that Sarge." Adam was ready to fight him on this but Kevin was now holding him back.

"Ruzek, let this go." He wasn't expecting that much resistance from his best friend.

"The hell I will." He shoved him back as hard as he physically could, Atwater acting as a wall between his partner and his boss.

"Adam, go sit with Kim, we have it from here." Trudy tried to gain his attention.

"You're the one who let me go down there, you wanted this." He yelled at her.

"I let my personal feelings get in the way, that was the wrong call." SHe stood straighter, his anger misdirected at her. "Either you go back to Med on your own two feet or I'll get some officers to force you out of the building. Do I make myself clear officer?" She knew where his anger was coming from and part of her anger was coming from the same place but she wasn't going to tolerate being yelled at like that.

"Fine, I'm going." He knew he wouldn't win against Kevin right now so he resigned himself and walked around him and out the door from the back.

Kevin walked back into the bullpen seconds after Trudy had gone behind Adam. "Where's Adam?" He questioned.

"Platt forced him back to Kim."

"Alright so Adam got us a name, Travis Parker. I want you to dump his phone and dig into his financials. I want to know everything about this guy." He was about to turn around and he stopped. "Oh and not a word to Adam from here on out."

"Copy that." Kevin looked at Hailey and then went to work.

Adam went back to his place and the first thing he did was down a beer, trying to get the edge off. He downed a second one and headed for a shower. The hot water did nothing to calm his nerves or the anger and his fist connected with the tiles and blood immediately poured out of the skin, Adam cursing and turning the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a smaller one for his hand. It was a challenge to get dressed but he figured that he'd get it fixed at Med before turning up in Kim's room. He texted Nicole to get an update before heading out to Med. He spotted Will Halstead on his way in and stopped at the Nurse's station.

"Hey Maggie, you think Will has a few minutes for me."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Will?" He heard her immediately and came her way.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think i might need stitches." He raised his hand to show him a badly made bandage.

"Ouch, I'd say your right." He could see the blood coming through it. "Maggie, can you settle Adam in trauma 2 and get me a suture kit?"

"Sure thing Will. Come on, follow me."

"Thanks Maggie." It wasn't very long before Will returned and put a pair of gloves on to check the extend of the damage.

"Let's have a look." He poured some clear liquid on the bandage in hopes that i hadn't stuck to the wound and lowered the lamp. "How'd you end up with a cut hand?"

"Things got a little tense at the district and I was sent home. The shower wall didn't survive." He said sheepishly.

"Let's start by making sure you don't have ceramic debris in there and then we'll close you back up." Adam nodded and watched Will work. He removed six tiny pieces before he clean the wound, all four knuckles having suffered the brunt of his anger. Knuckles were never an easy fix but will closed the skin between each and bandaged it up before giving him some cleaning instructions

"Thanks doc."

"If you need anything else I'll be around." He patted his shoulder and returned to the ED, Maggie giving him a new case. Adam slipped back out of trauma 2 and headed up the stairs to go see how Kim was doing. He walked into an empty room and he suddenly started to panic. He went to the nurse's station but they all seemed busy, frustrating him beyond belief. He returned to her room to come face to face with Nicole.

"Hey, where's Kim?" Nicole could sense his distress.

"They took her for a head CT and a neurological function test, make sure everything is okay. She's okay Adam but she worries about you."

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Is that's why your hand in wrapped in a brand new bandage?" She pointed to the hand he was clearly trying to hide.

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

"I hope you have a different story for my sister because if I don't believe you she won't either." She took a seat and waited. "And that whatever you refuse to tell me happened will help catch whoever did this to my sister."

"You have my word, the whole team is on it."

"What about you? Are you on it too?" They both turned around at the sound of Kim's voice.

"How's your tests go?" She eyed him suspiciously at change of subject but she was pretty sure he had been kicked out for trying to interfere.

"Dr Rhodes is supposed to come by to confirm but the radiologist said the CT scan is clear and the Neurologist gave me the all clear."

"That's good news darling. Anyone say how long you still have to be in here?" He pulled a chair up and sat on the side of her bed.

"Not sure. So your hand, want to tell me what happened?"

"The hand's fine." He assured her but she knew he was lying.

"I'll give the two of you a minute, I'll be right back." Nicole could feel the tension in the room and she left them to talk it out.

"Adam, talk to me please." She took his hand and ran her thumb against the bandage.

"I went to the district and Voight kicked me off the case after I beat the crap out of the perp that was sitting in the cage."

"Adam." She wanted to catch the guy as much as he did but he couldn't go around dealing it that way.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you on that sidewalk. You were losing so much blood."

"Hey hey, I'm fine." She forced him to look at her and his eyes were filled with tears.

"I just got you back. For days I thought we wouldn't have another chance, that I lost you forever."

"I wasn't going to leave you after finally growing a pair to fix us." She chuckled, wiping a stray tear that had fallen on his cheek. Never had she seen him to vulnerable than he was now.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She knew that this wasn't fixing them but this was a start.

"You two made up?" Nicole poked her head in the room and Adam sat up straight, clearing his throat and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"We're good." Kim smiled at Adam's attempt to regain his composure and the smile on Nicole's face told her she had witnessed enough. "All we have to do is wait for Dr Rhodes to swing by, I really need to know when I can get out of here."

"You need to be patient darling, he'll come soon enough."

"Already chomping at the bits to get rid of our amazing cooking facilities?" Conor came into the room laughing.

"As much as I enjoy your company, I'd rather be in my things."

"If you guys will give us a minute, I'll examine Kim and we can see where we go from there." Adam kissed her forehead and stood.

"We'll be right outside." She nodded and he let Nicole through the door first.

"You really think she's okay to get out of here?" Nicole turned and faced him.

"Dr Rhodes won't let her go home if he doesn't think she's okay."

"And she'll need someone to stay with her for a while no doubt."

"I've got her."

"Adam, this case will get solved and you'll be back at work."

"I'll help as much as I can, I promise."

"She's been there for me before and it's time I be there for her too."

"Hey, how's our girl?" Their discussion was interrupted by Atwater and Upton.

"She's with Dr Rhodes right now, looking at a release soon I think." He greeted Kevin with their handshake. "Any news on the case?"

"Sorry Ruz, can't say." Hailey broke it to him.

"What happened to your hand?" Kevin finally asked.

"Here comes the doc." Again with the avoidance. Kevin knew that he'd have to drill some sense into him later.

"Come on in. I'll bring everyone up to speed." The four of them made their way into Kim's room, Kevin and Adam taking her sides. "Okay so I did a physical on Kim to make sure that her surgery wounds are fine and they are healing nicely. I'm willing to let her go home under one condition."

"Just name it doc." Adam was ready for everything.

"She needs to be with someone at all times for the next couple of weeks to make sure that she doesn't overexert herself and I expect her to follow every instruction to the letter."

"I'll make sure that she does Dr Rhodes." Nicole smiled at him. "She'll be staying with me."

"Nicole, I can't ask you to do this." Kim was ready to fight her sister over this but Nicole was having nothing of it.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. It's the least that I could do."

"Fine." Kim rolled her eyes, Connor chuckling.

"It's settled then. I'll get started on your release papers." Connor smiled at Nicole and patted Kim's foot before heading out.

"We better get back to the district, we just came for an update." Upton declared, making her way to Kim's bedside, Kevin raising from the chair he was in. "Call me when your settled." Upton lowered herself and hugged Kim.

"Thanks for coming by."

"Gotta make sure my girl's alright." Kevin kissed her forehead and they exchanged their own handshake. "Text me when you get to Nicole's."

"I will."

"Ruz." Kevin hugged him followed by Hailey.

"I'll walk you guys out." Kevin knew he was going to take another crack at it to find out about the case. "Come on guys, give me something."

"We're not aloud to get you involved Adam." Hailey knew how much it must kill him to be so far away of the case that he couldn't help put the guy that shot Kim behind bars but Voight had been clear that they not tell him anything.

"But we'll call you as soon as it's sorted." Kevin promised under Hailey's glare.

"Thanks." Adam knew he wasn't going to win so he decided to focus on what he could control and that was to take care of Kim. He watched them go and he returned to her room to find her talking with Nicole about her living situation.

"You've got Zoe to take care of Nicole and work, I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."

"So it's only okay when you do it? Is that what you're saying."

"Come on Nicole, that's not what I said. I only have my job and no kid to worry about."

"Darlin, please stop." Adam put a stop to her speech. "We've talked about it and your sister is the best person qualified to stay with you."

"What about you? You can help me, they won't let you near the case."

"And what happens when the case is solved?" Nicole had been right earlier. "I'll be back in Intelligence and no one will be there to take care of you. You heard what Rhodes said, you need someone with you at all times for the first few weeks."

"You guys are not going to let me win are you?" She sighed with exasperation.

"No way." Nicole smiled, knowing she had won.

"And I know you are going to fight me on this one too but if I can't be near the investigation, I'm getting Voight to sit a patrol car in front of your sister's house, I'd feel better about it."

"We've been over this before." She sighed. "It would be a waste of resources and besides, Voight is all over the case, it'll be cracked wide open really soon."

"Fine! You don't want a patrol car because it's a waste of resources?" She nodded her answer.

"Than I'll be crashing on the couch until this is over. I'll be back in a little bit to take the two of you back home." He exchanged a glance with Nicole and he was out the door, leaving Kim completely stunned.

* * *

**A/N: So this should be interesting... Adam crashing on Nicole's couch, A smile exchanged between Rhodes and Nicole and Adam being forced away from an investigation. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love your thoughts.- Sarra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. So I haven't updated in a while for lack of time and so many stories to write for haha but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Adam was at his place in a record time without putting his car lights on and he was already packing a bag for himself, cursing as he went along. He couldn't believe that Kim was still against the idea of a patrol detail after what happened to her but he was hell bent on protecting her this time whether she liked it or not. He stuffed enough clothes to last him a few days and after making sure everything was in order at his place, he locked up and headed towards Kim's place. If he knew her like he thought he still did, she'd have a key hidden in plain sight and he wouldn't have trouble getting in. As he predicted, he found a key on the back porch of her place and he let himself in. He didn't really know what she would want but he grabbed a few loose pants and some tops along with some personal effects and he was back on the road towards Med.

"I can't believe him." Kim huffed when she got her bearings back. "I swear he never listens."

"Kim, don't." Nicole didn't want her sister riled up and she knew where Adam was coming from. When she got the phone call that Kim had been shot, she had been worried sick. "He was so worried about you." Nicole pushed a strand out of Kim's face, placing it behind her ear.

"I'm fine Nicole." Kim argued her point.

"I know sis but that man loves you and he was afraid to lose you for good this time."

"I'm not sure It's love just yet Nicole." Kim was trying desperately to have a different relationship with Adam than the last time. She wanted them to get it right and have their forever this time.

"Trust me." Nicole couldn't keep her smile hidden. "He never stopped loving you and he's just trying to show you that he isn't going anywhere this time."

"I don't want him to go anywhere either." Kim smiled too. "But I want us to do things right this time."

"And you will but right now, you need to get your strength back up and let have your back for a change."Nicole kissed Kim's cheek just as the curtain to her room was moved to the side, Dr Rhodes coming with discharge papers.

"Ready to get out of here Kim?" He smirked, trying to keep his eyes on Kim.

"Yeah I'm ready." She swung her legs to the side of the bed and instantly Nicole was at her side.

"And I'll make sure that she listens to doctor's orders." Nicole looked at doctor Rhodes and smiled. "If you haven't figured it out she's stubborn as hell."

"That I've noticed." It wasn't a lie but he also knew that first responders were wired differently and they couldn't stay away for too long. "And what about your car ride?" He handed her the papers to sign.

"It's right here." Adam appeared with a wheelchair.

"Oh no!" Kim scrambled to get on her feet but Nicole stopped her in her tracks.

"We are not doing this Kim." Nicole hissed. She really didn't want to have to get into it with her sister in here. "You are going to play nice and sit in that chair as soon as you get out of this hospital gown and Adam is going to drive us home where you will REST. Clear?" Both men tried to suppress a chuckle but it only got them a death stare from Nicole. Kim only nodded her head in response. "I didn't hear that."

"Copy that." Kim gave up for now, not wanting to cause a scuffle between sisters at the hospital.

"Here's everything." Connor gave Adam an envelop with the instructions and a follow up date with him. "Hope I see you with your star on your hip next time and not as a patient."

"I'll do my best, thanks Connor."

"Anytime. Nicole, Adam." He nodded in their direction and gave Nicole a smile before he left the room. It didn't take very long for Nicole to help Kim in some regular clothes and Adam pushed the wheelchair out and towards the exit.

"Can you take Kim to my truck, I'll be right there." Adam handed Nicole his keys as she smiled at him and she took her sister out while she knew Adam wanted to have a few words with Dr Rhodes,

"Everything okay Adam?" Connor looked up from the chart he was taking care of.

"Yeah, I uh, I just wanted to thank you for saving Kim's life." He extended his hand to Connor.

"I was just doing my job." Connor put his hand in Adam's and shook it. "She's family." He smiled at him.

"I don't know what I would have done without her." He knew he couldn't think like that but he was counting his lucky stars right now.

"Enjoy every second you can." Connor had his own regrets so he knew where Adam was coming from.

"Oh I intend to." Adam smiled at Connor before clapping a hand on his shoulder and making his way outside where Kim was waiting in his truck for him. Nicole had gone ahead to get her house ready for Kim to be comfortable while she stayed.

"Everything okay baby?" Kim asked as she watched Adam drive, knowing something was weighing on him.

"They're better now." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"We're going to be okay." She smiled at him. "And since we're on the subject." She wanted to know if she had been the only one to notice it. "Nicole." She was about to add more but he interrupted her with a smirk.

"And Connor! Yeah, I saw it too."

"Maybe it's time Nicole finds a good man."

"Kim, don't." He knew what was going on in his girlfriend's head right now and it was bound to end up in disaster.

"What? A little push won't hurt." She giggled as he made a turn on her sister's street, Adam shaking his head at the mere thought of what she was cooking up in her brain.

"Come on, let's get you settled inside." Adam helped her down his car and up the stairs to her sister's place.

Adam let himself in and guided Kim inside, dropping both their bags by the door and walking farther into the living room. He helped her settle on the couch as Nicole came from the hallway beyond the kitchen.

"The guest room is all made up for you sis."

"Thanks Nicole." Kim was catching her breath, the moments of coming from the car to the inside of the house winding her.

"Catch up with your sister darling." Adam stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring your things to the room and give a quick look around the house to make sure everything is okay."

"Adam." Kim groaned. "The house is perfectly fine."

"Kim." Nicole admonished her sister. "He's just making sure you're safe." She patted her knee. "The room is the second door on the left." She told Adam who gave her a smile. He grabbed both bags by the door and went in the direction Nicole gave him. He took the clothes he had brought for Kim and placed them in the dresser on the wall to the left of the bed and placed his in another one before he returned to the front of the house where he found the sisters talking so he made his way outside and proceeded in taking a walk about the building to make sure there were no loopholes. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called Kevin. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey Kev, we just got home to Nicole's and I'm going to stay with them until you catch this son of a bitch." Kevin promised to keep him updated as often as he could without stepping his bound where Voight was concerned and for now that was enough for him. "Thanks brother." He said into the phone before he hung up. He felt better knowing that Atwater had his back and he returned inside as Kim was grilling Nicole about Connor.

"He would be perfect for you Nicole." Kim argued as Nicole turned a brighter shade of red.

"You're insane Kim." Nicole was stuttering lightly and Adam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" He smirked as he took his spot next to Kim again, prompting Nicole to turn an extra shade of red. "I think it is."

"Cut it out Adam." She seethed. She was being ganged on and rose to her feet and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Maybe that was too much." Adam looked at Nicole's tense body as she walked away.

"It just shows that we weren't wrong. There's something there Adam I know it."

"Don't push her to much babe, maybe she's not ready." He reasoned.

"Maybe you're right." She pondered as Nicole didn't return right away. "Help me up please, I want to talk to her.

"Kim, you should be resting, not walking around."

"I'll be okay and I'll be sitting at the kitchen table the whole time."

"Okay." He gave up and helped her rise from the couch. One hand holding hers and the other around her waist. They walked slowly towards the kitchen where Nicole had her back to them.

"Hey Nic, can we talk?" Kim said softly as Adam helped her sit at the table.

"I'll let you two to talk." He kissed her temple and left the sisters alone to talk.

"I'm sorry about back there." Kim watched Nicole move in the kitchen, her back still to her. "I shouldn't have pressed so much." She sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready to get back out there Kim." Nicole finally turned and looked at her feet, her hands on the counter as she leaned on it.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Kim inquired.

"Sometimes I do but I'm still going to therapy and things are better every day." She said truthfully.

"And the anxiety?" Kim kept in touch regularly with her sister since the attack and she really didn't want to hinder her recovery by pushing her towards Connor Rhodes too soon.

"That's pretty much all gone." She was now able to go out of the house without much though or fear of the people around her. "I'm just not ready yet." She said again, wanting to make sure her sister knew not to push the subject anymore.

"Say no more, I won't bring it up again." Kim shifted in her seat, no longer comfortable in a particular position.

"You shouldn't be sitting so long in the same position." Nicole finally pushed herself from against the counter.

"I'm fine Nicole." Kim waves get off but Adam could see the girls in his line of sight and he got up to help Kim back up and on the couch. "You need to stop hovering Adam." Kim whined.

"And you should have taken the police detail in front of the house." He argued back. "Now you're stuck with my hovering." Nicole could no longer stifle the laughter she was hiding.

"You should have taken the detail little sis." Nicole called from the kitchen where she had returned to getting some food ready.

"Don't feed into his crap Nicole." Kim hissed, to which Nicole laughed again.

"It's for your own good." She called over her shoulder.

"Any news from the unit?" Kim tried to change the subject.

"They won't let me anywhere close to the case." Adam took a seat next to her and helped settle herself comfortably.

"And how's your hand?" She took it in his and he winced.

"I'll live." He pulled it away lightly. "Are you hurting anywhere? Connor gave me some pain meds for you in case you were starting to be uncomfortable."

"I'm okay." She lied but it was written all over her face.

"No you're not, I'll be right back." He went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen just as Nicole was making the plates. "Need some help Nicole?"

"Little." She handed him one plate while he took the glass in his other hand.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good. Thanks for looking out for her Adam."

"I'd walk through fire for her." He said truthfully.

"You'll be okay." She smiled at him as they made it to the living room. Nicole had done some chicken with vegetables so it would be soft enough for Kim and they ate in comfortable silence, Adam keeping an eye on Kim the whole time. When they were done, Adam could see that Kim was trying hard to stay awake and that's when he decided to get her settled for the night.

"Come on darling, let's get you settled for the night." He wrapped his arm around her waist again and helped her to her feet.

"I'm not tired." She yawned.

"Sure you're not." He chuckled as he guided her to the room. She looked worn out and battered and all he wanted was for her to get a good night of rest. He helped her in bed and it didn't take very long for her to succumb to the sleep. He walked back to find Nicole in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Let me help you." He found a drying cloth and they did the dishes in complete silence.

"Any news from your team?" She handed him the last piece of dish.

"Not yet but my boss has the whole unit on it so they'll find him." He promised her.

"I hope so because I don't want us living in fear."

"And you won't you have my word." He took a step forward and pulled her to him. He and Nicole had never been close in the past and less so after his and Kim's break-up but Kim was family and by extension Nicole and he was here to protect both until Intelligence caught the psycho who had shot Kim. "Why don't you head to bed too, you're exhausted." He pulled away from her and held her at arms length.

"It's been one hell of a day. Thank you Adam, for not giving up."

"Always." He watched her as she took her leave before he went quietly into Kim's room to change for the night. He kissed the top of her head and wakes back in the living room, closing the lights and making sure he locked the front door before he made up the couch with the sheets Nicole had given him. He put his gun under the pillow for safety and closed his eyes, his arms on the back of his head, hoping like hell his team would find the second shooter so they could back to their lives.

* * *

**A/N: alright so I wanted to settle everyone at Nicole's to show the dynamic they were going to have for a little bit. I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts. -Sarra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been in a rut for this one and life has been crazy in general but here it is.**

* * *

Adam's night on the couch could have gone better. His senses were on high alert and every sound woke him up. He went to check on it every time and he finally managed to get a good hour sleep around dawn. He woke up with a jump when a plate fell to the ground in the kitchen. He sat on the side of the couch and ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry Adam." Zoe came in the living room with a cup of coffee for him.

"It's okay kid." He took the cup with a smile. "Where are your mom and Aunt Kim?"

"Mom is in the kitchen and I think Aunt Kim is still sleeping."

"Nope, I'm up." She walked in painfully.

"Sorry." Zoe flinched.

"It's fine. Sleeping is for the weak." She winked at Adam and pulled Zoe in for a hug.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She pulled away from Kim.

"It's okay sweetie." She smiled at her niece, pushing her hair out of her face. "Is there a coffee in there for me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Zoe bounced towards the kitchen as Adam helped Kim sit on the couch.

"How did you sleep?" He leaned back in the couch and Kim snuggled into his side as best as her body could.

"Those pills really helped but they started wearing off a few hours ago so I've been tossing and turning."

"You need to take it easy darling. Those injuries won't be healed overnight."

"I know. I just want to go back to my old life so bad."

"As soon as all of this is over, I'm taking you away for a week, anywhere you want."

"Anywhere I want?" She smirked.

"Anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh God." They split up when they heard Zoe's voice.

"Sorry about that." Kim had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh no. I'm sorry for interrupting. Here you go." Zoe handed Kim a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Zo." Kim smiled at her.

"Mom says that breakfast is almost ready."

"Two minutes." She said loudly from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there." Kim took a sip of her coffee and Adam helped her to her feet. He grabbed both cups of coffee and guided her slowly to the kitchen. The skin was pulling at the surgery sites and Kim was more than happy when Adam helped her down on the chair. "Thanks for breakfast Nic." Kim smiled as her sister as she placed a plate in front of her and Adam.

"She's the one you need to thank. She wanted to make sure you had a good first meal." She tilted her head in Zoe's direction.

"Thanks Zo."

"Yeah, thanks kid." Adam winked at Zoe, making her blush.

"You're welcome." She smiled back at them. "Is your team going to catch the guys that did this to Aunt Kim?" Zoe asked as silence settled over them.

"They're working really hard to find them." Adam confirmed.

"Are you going to help them catch them?" Zoe had always been curious.

"My boss wants me to take care of your aunt while they look for them." It was a half-truth but Adam felt she didn't need to know of all the sordid details. "But you have nothing to worry about. Our team is the best in this city so they'll find them, I promise."

"Okay." She seemed satisfied with the answer and they ate breakfast as a family. Adam kept an eye on Kim for any sign of discomfort and Nicole was more than happy to see them interact, Adam fussing while Kim was growing increasingly frustrated. Adam offered to empty the table with Zoe while Nicole helped Kim back to her room to change her bandages and get dressed.

"Are they really going to find the people who did this to Aunt Kim?" She made sure the two of them were out of earshot from her perch on the counter.

"They're doing everything that they can. What's on your mind kiddo?"

"When mom told me that aunt Kim was shot, I thought I'd never be able to tell her how much I love her. I wouldn't be able to spend some time like we do every time she's off work." Zoe's eyes were filled with tears and it broke Adam's heart.

"You know what? I was scared too." He admitted. "I was scared that I couldn't tell her how much I love her anymore."

"Are the two of you back together?" He chuckled at the now hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes we are." He confirmed. "So if you need anything, you can talk to me, any time of the day."

"Thanks Uncle Adam." They returned to the dishes while Zoe told him everything that was going on with her at school under his questioning.

"Any boy that needs their legs broken?" He questioned her with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Ewww, no." She screwed her nose up.

"Atta girl." He chuckled. "School's more important."

"Were you good at school uncle Adam?" He simply scoffed.

"Nothing special. I knew I wanted to be a cop forever."

"Enough with the questions Zoe." Nicole walked back in the kitchen as Adam handed Zoe the last plate.

"She okay?" Adam questioned.

"She's resting but she seems uncomfortable. Maybe you should check on her."

"Okay." Adam patted Zoe's leg and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back." He left the girls alone and headed to Kim's room. "Hey." He poked his head through the door.

"Hey." She smiled but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Did you take your pills? Do you need another pillow?" He sat on the side of the bed.

"Took the pills, waiting for them to take effect. Any word from Voight on the case?"

"Radio silence. He doesn't want me anywhere near it."

"Can you, please try to find out?" Her eyes were slowly closing.

"You get some rest and I'll try to see what I can find out." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, thanks." He smiled at her and left her alone as she slowly fell asleep. He pulled out his phone and dialed Platt's familiar number.

"Hey Sarge." He called into the phone. "Yeah, she's okay but she's in some pain so she took her pills and fell asleep just now. I need to run out so can you send a patrol car to sit on the house?" He listened to what Platt said and walked to the front of the house, pushing the curtains open and there was a patrol car already sitting on the house. "Thanks Sarge." He hung up the phone and went to grab a fresh change of clothes before finding the girls in the kitchen, making some cookies.

"Any in there for me?" He smiled at Nicole as he directed his question to Zoe.

"We're making them for Aunt Kim but I think there'll be more than enough for you."

"Perfect. I got a few errands to run but Platt already put a patrol car up front. You need anything and you call me, otherwise they'll be able to help."

"Alright, thanks Adam."

"Later Uncle Adam."

"Later kiddo." He stole a rolled up chunk and popped it in his mouth and chuckled as he walked away, Zoe complaining behind him. He drove to the district and walked up the stairs. He missed that place but he needed to keep Kim safe and that was his priority. He tried to dodge Platt but she was looking in his direction when he walked up.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I just need to talk to Voight."

"He should be in his office. Everything okay?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, thanks Trudy." She watched him go up to the palm scanner but dialed up Voight just to give him a head's up.

Adam could hear the team's voice inside the bullpen talking about the case but as soon as he stepped on the landing, everyone stopped talking.

"Ruzek, my office." Adam figured Platt would have given him a call. He said hi to everyone on his way and closed the office door behind him. "What can I do for you?" He sat back in his chair and leaned backwards.

"Kim's been asking questions and I don't know what to tell her." He took a seat in the couch.

"Tell her we're working on it."

"Come on Sarge, give me something more to go on." He pleaded. "She seems nervous, I just want to be able to reassure her."

"We're working a lead right now, we're getting closer." He could see the worry in his officer's eyes. "We'll find them Adam."

"Yeah, let's just hope that's fast enough." Adam's phone started vibrating in his pocket but when he saw Nicole's number on his caller ID. "Nicole, is everything okay?" He slid forward, ready to move. He could hear some noise on the other side and the shaking in her voice. **I don't know what's going on. There were two shots fired and a lot's going on, I'm not sure what's happening.** "Get Zoe and Kim and stay in your room, I'm on my way." He wasn't thinking of anything else, just to get to Kim. He ran out of the bullpen and to his car, the rest of team following behind. Adam put his lights on, and he sped off towards the house and the girls. If something happened to them while he was gone, he'd never forgive himself and others would regret not keeping a better eye on the house. When he made it there, patrol was shoving someone in the back of the cruiser. He ran inside and found Kim on the couch with Zoe curled in her side and Nicole holding onto her. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah Adam, we're fine." Kim assured him.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I had just woken up when the shots fired." Kim told him. "I think they have the guy in custody."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Adam walked out and Kevin was waiting to reign him in.

"Adam, you can't go there."

"The hell I can't. You guys were supposed to be on top of this."

"And we are." Kevin assured him.

"Well apparently not." He pushed past Kevin who didn't offer much resistance, knowing that Voight would deal with him. He went inside to check on Kim. "Voight." He called as he made it to the cruiser that sped off.

"Go back inside Ruzek, we've got this."

"You've got this? Got this so well that they made it here and were able to fire two shots?"

"I know you're frustrated but we're close to closing the case and the two of you can go back to your own lives."

"I want to be kept in the loop." Adam demanded.

"I told you that you're off the case."

"That's not good enough anymore. I got my head screwed on straight and I won't interfere, but I want to know everything."

"I don't want you near the 21st until it's done. I'll call you when we have something new." He walked past Adam without anymore explanation. Adam was fuming and he went back into the house where he found Kevin with the girls in the living room.

"You heading back out?" Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Voight wants me back in an hour."

"Perfect. I'll be back." He turned to leave.

"Adam, where are you going?" Kim questioned him.

"My place for some more clothes. I'm not going anywhere until it's done. I don't trust anyone else anymore." He growled and just left.

"How close are you really to catching them Kev?" Kim's eyes were on the front door.

"A couple of days at the most." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Because after today, I know he's struggling more than he lets on."

"And how are you dealing?" Kevin knew how Adam was and being away was working on the shred of patience he did have but Kim, he didn't have a definite read on her.

"I'm fine." She shrugs. "Just want to go back to my old life and the sooner the better."

"Yeah, I hear you." Kevin did stay until Adam returned and he spent the rest of the day making sure the house was secure that that he had everything covered.

* * *

**A/N: So they managed to come close enough to Kim while patrol had eyes on her and that Adam was out. Are these really close to catching him or will Adam lose it before they do? So this is not my finest chapter but please take a few seconds to review before you go, you're thoughts always mean the world to me. - Sarra**


End file.
